White Horse
by gothygurl
Summary: song fic. White Horse by Taylor Swift. please read


_Say your sorry, that face of an angel _

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I pace back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

Bella walked into her apartment that she has shared with her boyfriend Jake for almost a year now.

"Jake!…Jake you home?" She said. She heard a strange noise coming from the bedroom.

"Uggh…ooh Lauren!" She heard Jake yell. She walked to the door and opened it up only to find some slut riding her boyfriend. Neither one of them heard Bella when she opened the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK JAKE!" She yelled. That they heard. They stopped and look over to her. Lisa or what ever her name was quick got of Jake and wrapped her self in the sheet.

"Bella its not what it looks like." He said with wide eyes.

"So your not having sex with this slut in our apartment in our room." She gave an unbelieving laugh and shook her head.

"HEY! I'm not a slut!" The girl yelled

"Oh shut it. You the one riding my boyfriend. If your not a slut then what are you."

"Bella I can explain." Jake tried.

"Don't bother. I want you out of here with all your shit by tomorrow." She said and walked out the door. She picked her purse and slammed the door on her way out.

_Holding on, the days drag on_

_Stupid girl. I should have known_

_I should have known _

After Bella left she drove to her best friend Alice's house. She walked up the door and knocked. Alice's husband Jasper who also just happened to be Bella's brother opened the door. He saw the tears running down her face and pulled her into his arms.

"Bells honey what happened?" He asked as he sat her down on the couch still in his arms. She couldn't talk she just shook her head and sobbed into his chest.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Alice asks as she came into the room seeing Bella crying. After fifteen minuets Bella was finally calmed down enough to tell them. She leaned away from Jaspers chest and looked at them.

"When I got home I caught Jake and some slut in bed."

"WHAT!" Jasper and Alice both yelled.

"Oh my god Bella." Alice said after she calmed down. She hugged Bella held her as she cried on her shoulder.

"I'll be right back." Jasper said and grabbed his keys.

"Don't kill him Jazz." Alice said knowing he was going to find Jacob.

"I wasn't going to kill him. I'm just gunna hurt him a little bit." He said.

"Just don't get arrested." She said and he was out the door.

"How couldn't I have see it. He's been coming home late for the past few months. How could I be so stupid. What did I do wrong. " She cried into Alice's shoulder.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You did not do anything wrong, he did. He lied to you and cheated. He lied to us all."

"I should have listened to you and jasper. You two never did like him."

"Yeah you should of but your so stubborn we didn't really expect you to."

"I loved him." Bella whispered.

"I now you did. But remember we love you too." Alice whispered back. Bella smiled

"I love you too."

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep of her feet_

_Lead he up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Not its to late for you and your white horse, to come around_

About an hour later Jasper came back home. He found Alice and Bella on the couch under a blanket. Lights off and TV on. They had a tub of ice cream in-between them.

"What are you doing?" He asks. The girls both jump startled.

"First, don't scare us like that. Second, girls night. Ice cream, candy, and a movie marathon." Alice tells him. Jasper walked over and looked at the stack of movies that were on the coffee table.

"_The Little Mermaid, Beauty And The Beast, Cinderella, And Sleeping Beauty.?"_

"Yep." Bella tells him.

"Aren't they all princess movies?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah. They all get their prince's. I got mine and now Bella gets to find her's. One that will sweep her off her feet and carry her away on his white horse." Alice said excitedly. Jumping up and down.

"That will never happen Alice. I'm not a princess."

"Well you won't with that attitude. Turn that frown upside down." Alice said handing her another spoon of ice cream. Bella just laughs and rolls her eyes.

"See there we go."

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes _

_And never really had a chance_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, not I know_

_I'm not a princess, this aint a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

Bella stayed with Alice and Jasper for the next two days not wanting to take the chance of going home and Jake was still there. The day she went back Alice and Jasper went with her. Alice for moral support and Jasper incase Jacob was there. He wasn't. Thank god. First thing she did was go to the bedroom. She stood there in the door way. The night replaying in her head. Jasper came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetie you okay?" He asked.

"I need your help." She said turning around and smiling.

"Anything, just name it."

Later that night the three of them were on Alice's and Jasper's patio. Bella had a can of gasoline in one hand and a pack of matches. She poured the gasoline and lit the match. She tossed it and watched the mattress burn smiling the whole time.

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now its too late for you and your white horse, to some around_

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm sorry_

It's been a few months and Bella was at a fourth of July party that Alice and Jasper hand every year. She was talking to Angela her friend from work and her fiancé Ben when she saw him. Both Angela and Ben saw him too. They meet him a few times before and knew what he looks like. They also knew that whole story. He saw Bella and started walking towards her. Ben automatically stepped in front of her.

"Bella." Jacob said.

"Jacob." She said her voice ice cold and arms crossed.

"I'm sorry."

"For what. Cheating on me, lying to me, not to mention sleeping with sluts on the bed I slept on. Please tell me what your sorry for."

He tried to get closer but Ben stepped closer to Jacob.

"Please Bella. I'm sorry give me another chance."

"GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE! ARE YOU THAT STUPID? WHY WOULD I GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE WHEN YOU'D CHEAT AGAIN. GET OUT!" She yelled at him pointing over to the gate he came in from. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to them.

"Please Bella, I'm really sorry." He begged.

"I believed she told you to get out." Ben said.

"Oh really well I'm not going any where. Its not your house anyway you cant kick me out." He said with a smug look on his face.

"It may not be his house but it is mine." Jasper said coming up behind him.

"I'm not leaving."

"Is there a problem here?" Emmett my cousin said walking up.

"Hey Em good to see you, and yes I believe there is a problem." Jasper said. Emmett stepped forward and crossed his arms. Emmett is in no way a small man. He was 6'7 230 ponds all muscle. He was huge to say the least. He stepped in front of Jake just about a foot away from him.

"So your Jacob. You know I've heard about you." He said acting a little intimidating. He broke out in a smile when Jake looked a little scared.

"Ahhh give me a hug." Emmett said and picked him up in a bear hug. We all looked around at each other thinking what the hell is he doing. Still holding Jacob Emmett walked over to the gate threw Jake out. Literally threw him. He closed and locked the gate wiping his hands together.

"That is how you take out the trash." He said and hugged me.

_Cause I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

Almost four months later it was Halloween. Bella drove over to Emmett's house to get ready for the party he and his wife Rosalie were having. She wasn't even at the door when it opened and Rosalie and Alice came running out in sweats hair and makeup already done.

"Your late." Rose said. Her and Alice dragged her up to the bathroom and threw her in a chair. Alice did her hair and Rose did her make up. Forty minutes later her they were done. Her makeup perfect and her hair done. She had the sides pined back with the top over the pins. They were getting dress when people started arriving.

Alice was dresses as Tinker Bell. She said she got Jasper to dress up as Peter Pan. Rose was in a revealing cheerleading uniform. The skirt was short showing off most of her legs and the top ending right below her boobs with the top part low cut. She had in pigtails and had on 4 inch matching heels. Emmett's going to be a football player.

I was dressed as a vampire chick. I had on a short tight strapless black dress. The top was cut in a wave design with a thin dark red line on the top of the waves. I had on a black cape that was a little shorter then the dress with the same cut on the bottom as the top of the dress. Inside was the same color red and a collar out wide up to my ears. I had a dog collar around my neck. I had a leather belt on my waste. In the middle was a pentagram and had to thin chains handing on each side. And I had thigh high 3 inch high boots. I looked in the mirror.

"Holy crap." I said. The girls looked at me and smiled.

"Like it don't you." Rose asked.

"I look hot." I smiled.

"Come one I don't want to wait any more." Alice wined and we went down to the party. We walked over to Jasper and Emmett. The gave their wives a kiss and looked over at me.

" No no no no. My little sister is not wearing that!" Jasper yelled.

"I'm with him." Emmett said. I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

"If they disapprove you know you look hot." Rose said and us girls all laughed.

An hour later and there were at least 200 people here. Thank god Em and Rose have a mansion size house. I went out back on the porch and just looked at the stars.

"Needed some air too huh?" I heard someone say.

I looked over and saw the hottest man I ever saw. He was dressed as a soldier. He had on a pair of army boots and paints. A skin tight tan t-shirt and dog tags around his neck. He was tall and muscular. He was almost as big as Emmett but no one is as big as him. This guy though was a close second. He had cooper colored hair and the greenest eyes I have ever seen.

"Yeah." I said. He walked over and held out his hand to shake.

"I'm Edward." He said.

"Bella." I said shaking his hand.

"I like you costume." He said his eyes looked over my body. I blushed.

"Thanks. I like your too." I said and he shrugged.

"Its not really costume." He said.

"what do you mean?"

"Just that. Its not really a costume when you have to wear it everyday." He said looking over a the back yard.

"Your in the army?" I asked. He looked back at me.

"Marine Corps." He said.

"Wow. How long?"

"5 years. Joined when I was 18." He said. Yes he's 23! A year older then me.

"WOOOOOOO!" Someone inside screamed. We looked back inside and then back to each other laughing.

"Wow." Was al I could say to that.

"10 bucks it was Emmett." He laughed.

"I'm not going to bet against you. I know my cousin and that was definitely him."

"So your Emmett's little cousin."

"Yea, god help me." I said and he laughed.

We spent the rest of the night out there talking. We talked about everything from childhood pets and favorite movies to me working as a high school English teacher and him being a soldier.

_And its too late for you and your white horse _

_Now its too late for you and you white horse, to catch me now_

Bella stood out on the hotel balcony that had the perfect view of the Eifel tower. Two arms wrapped around her,

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen." He said kissing her neck. She turned and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you to Edward Anthony Cullen." She smiled and kissed him.

Alice was right. She got her prince, her army prince.

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, its too late to catch me now_


End file.
